dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaiketsu no Onna
Details *'Title:' 未解決の女 *'Title (romaji):' Mikaiketsu no Onna *'Also known as:' Women Document Detectives *'Tagline:' 警視庁文書捜査官 / Keishichou Bunsho Sousakan *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Detective, mystery *'Episodes:' 8 + 1 Special *'Viewership ratings:' 12.91% *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Apr-19 to 2018-Jun-07 (SP 2019-Apr-28) *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 (SP Sunday 21:00) *'Theme song:' Shiranain Desho? by Hirai Ken Synopsis Detective Yashiro Tomo is ordered to transfer to the Sixth Special Investigations Unit. It is in charge of deciphering documents of unsolved cases. She begins work in her new post along with a senior detective Narumi Risa who is called the expert of document deciphering for her unusual ability to predict the personality and thoughts of a writer from writings... -- TV Japan User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Haru as Yashiro Tomo *Suzuki Kyoka as Narumi Risa *Sawamura Ikki as Koga Kiyonari *Takada Junji as Zaitsu Yoshinobu *Endo Kenichi as Kusaka Shinji *Nishime Shun (西銘駿) as Yoshida Jiro *Ueki Shohei as Yui Yuichi *Pe Jyonmyon (裵ジョンミョン) as Shono Jin *Kudo Asuka as Okabe Mamoru *Mitsuishi Ken as Kawanabe Takashi *Yamauchi Takaya as Kuwabe Ichiro *Masuda Shin (増田晋) as narrator Guests *Nakayama Miho as Shimano Izumi (ep1) *Kazama Shunsuke as Mizuki (ep1) *Hankai Kazuaki as Shinkai Yuji (ep1) *Serina (芹那) as Suzumura Misaki (ep1) *Watanabe Ikkei as Yamamoto Norio (ep1) *Tamakawa Toru (玉川徹) as magazine journalist (ep1) *Matsunaga Yuriko (松長ゆり子) as Kato Atsuko (ep1) *Sano Motoya (佐野元哉) as Miyashita Kyoichi (ep1) *Suwai Monica (諏訪井モニカ) as Ota Midori (ep1) *Uenoyama Hiroshi (上野山浩) as Ishii Takuji (ep1) *Naitou Takashi as Oiwa Junichi (ep1) *Takaoka Saki as Sakamoto Nanami (ep2) *Totsugi Shigeyuki as Koda Masaya (ep2) *Nakamura Eriko (中村映里子) as Koda Maki (ep2) *Hata Mei as Sakamoto Mei (ep2) **Ochii Miyuko (落井実結子) as 3-year-old Mei (ep2) *Shiribiki Yuika (尻引結馨) as Koda Haruka (ep2) *Asakura Shinji (朝倉伸二) as Sakamoto Kenji (ep2) *Kobayashi Kinako as Seki Yukari (ep2) *Kodama Takashi as Naito Shigeru (ep2) *Shirani Yusuke (白仁裕介) as Sakakibara (ep2) *Yoshida Eisaku as Tsukamoto Shuhei (ep3) *Fukuhara Haruka as Maisaka Kaori (ep3) *Toyama Toshiya as Maisaka Shigeo (ep3) *Fukami Motoki as Yoda Hideki (ep3) *Shimizu Yutaka as Yamasaki Yuta (ep3) *Akizuki Mika as Ishii Kae (ep3) *Yoda Tsukasa (依田司) as Gonda Iwao (ep3) *Matobu Sei as Fujita Satomi (ep4) *Horibe Keisuke as Fujita Koichi (ep4) *Yoshii Rei as Nagase Machi (ep4) *Uesugi Shuhei as Fujita Souta (ep4) **Fujimoto Yuki (藤本悠希) as young Souta (ep4) *Momose Saku as Fujita Rikuto (ep4) **Iwata Ryusei (岩田琉聖) as young Rikuto (ep4) *Ogino Yuri (荻野友里) as Kawamura Ayako (ep4) *Miyasako Hiroyuki as Matsukawa Shinji (ep5) *Uekusa Katsuhide as Matsukawa Masakazu (ep5) *Ono Ryo as Terai Bunzo (ep5) *Ueno Natsuhi as Ko Shaoren (ep5) *Machii Shoma (町井祥真) as Nakao Isao (ep5) *Kodama Raishin (児玉頼信) as Suga Yuzo (ep5) *Ikenami Genpachi (池浪玄八) as Shirota (ep5) *Jigoro (慈五郎) as Mogi Shinya (ep5) *Kiriyama Renn as Nishijima Keito (ep6) *Iriyama Noriko as Yoshii Yukino (ep6) *Magy as Yoshii Yohei (ep6) *Yanagishita Tomo as Isono Kenji (ep6) *Nishihara Aki as Nishijima Yukino (ep6) *Itano Tomomi as Endo Chizuru (ep6) *Sakakibara Tetsuji as Hakamada Koichiro (ep6) *Tanimura Mitsuki as Momose Sachi (ep7-8) **Ikeda Akana (池田朱那) as young Sachi (ep7-8) *Ishiguro Ken as Momose Hiroaki (ep7-8) *Iwaki Koichi as Nonomura Shintaro (ep7-8) *Otani Ryohei as Totsuka Masahide (ep7-8) *Okada Kohki as Akita Noboru (ep7-8) *Hasegawa Tomoharu as Fujieda Shinya (ep7-8) *Nashimoto Kenjiro as Mizuguchi Eiichi (ep7-8) *Arai Erina (新井恵理那) as Teramoto Miyuki (ep7) Production Credits *'Original work:' Keishichou Bunsho Sousakan by Kazushi Asami *'Screenwriter:' Omori Mika *'General Producer:' Yokochi Ikuei *'Producer:' Hattori Nobuyuki (服部宣之), Kikuchi Makoto (菊池誠), Oka Mitsuru (岡美鶴) *'Director:' Tamura Naoki (田村直己), Kinoshita Naomi (樹下直美) *'Music:' Muramatsu Takatsugu (村松崇継) External Links *Official site *Official English site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2018 Category:TV Asahi